


One Year Later

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Barely there restrains, Begging, Blow Jobs, Ectobiology, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Sans, bottom red, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: His life took a turn for the better when he found Sans.They had been dating for almost a year now. They love stronger than ever. Their path one they forged every single day as life moved and changed all around them.Strengthening.He used to believe good things were only to others… Now Sans had taught him otherwise.Just normal night of their lives after work.One year later.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoboFangirl (LaviniaD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaD/gifts).



> Happy birthday ChocoboFangirl (LaviniaD). Cheers to a marvelous day and a wondrous year.

Red slurped on his drink, obnoxiously loudly. Giving a groan of satisfaction when the last drop fell on his tongue he refilled with the big bottle of soda nearby.

Still famished, he leaned over and took another slice of pizza from the box. The cheese melted on his mouth as he bit down.

Delicious. Pizza was the fucking best. Only after mustard. 

The TV was flickering an old western. Not really that interesting but he was too lazy to change the chanel.

By his side, Sans was laying down on his belly. His skull resting over a cushion, jaw hanging a just little opened.

Sleeping peacefully.

Entirely relaxed.

Red’s eye lights lingered adoringly on him. A rush of love engulfed his soul. Making it soar. Swelling on his chest. It was so cliché, but he couldn’t help the pride he felt by seeing Sans like this. Fully comfortable and secure in his presence. Not a care in the damn world.

It was not a thing he said often, not a thing he would easily admit, but Sans had him absolutely in love. At his feet, for anything he could ever want. To what extent he was sure Sans couldn’t even start to imagine.

His upbringing hasn’t been exactly the best. In fact, his life before his brother Edge… when there were only him, and Gaster, had been pure fucking torture.

Absolutely hell.

What Gaster did to him in those years, still scarred him to this day. What happened after with his brother had been entirely that bastard’s fault. Going to the extent to manipulate and use Edge to hurt him more effectively. To destroy him. Break him in every way he could. Taking advantage of the love he felt for his brother… his natural need to protect him… to give a better example…

A twisted bastard had been the monster that called himself his father.

Getting pleasure, with his suffering.

The sole memories of everything the fucker did made him nauseated.

He didn’t wanted to remember that.

If he did for long he will fall in to a descending spiral of anxiety, panic attacks and nightmares… slowly taking his will to live away.

Eating him up from the inside. So, no, he fought every single day against that, just to not let that fucker win. Living with the hope that one day maybe he could heal completely and purge his being from all the shit Gaster put in his subconscious.

So far, he had come a long, long way from where he started. Sans of course had been integral part of his recovery, his miracle when he had been so lost.

Always so fucking nice to him.

Edge changed a lot too in their brief time here. His support helped Red heal parts of him he didn’t even realized were hurt in the first place. 

All his life Red had hated many things about himself. Parts that Gaster molded on his psyche, to his will, for his only enjoyment.

Things Gaster broke when Red started resisting the abuse. Punishment Gaster designed to torture him forever.

For daring.

Most them were absolutely disgusting.

Before Sans, Red had been so ashamed of them. Not daring to ever risk to be intimate with anyone. Hiding and worrying about his kinks and fetishes, his deep buried desires and fears that appeared on the worst of moments.

He had been so afraid to tell Sans about it. Very sure it will break their relationship forever. He tried to prepare for it. Sans instead he listened. A serious looking on his face.

By the end Sans hugged him to his shock, telling him he was so sorry that he had gone through that…

Red didn’t even understood at first why Sans was the one saying sorry.

Sans told him they were going to fight together through this. And he meant it. In bed and in their everyday life, San was understanding and patient.

He taught Red to not feel guilty by enjoying what he did. 

Not flinching even at the worst parts when they found themselves caught in them. Sans cut right through. Cleanly and painlessly.

Without judging him at all.

Bit by bit Sans made him feel worth… loved and _deserving_.

Reassuring him that he was not the monster trapped by them. No defined by his mistakes. Learning to face life just like any other living being.Strong with each conquered battle. All the guilt he felt by simply enjoying things Sans burned away.

Taking all the mess he was and calling it worthy. Each one of his broken pieces and mending them together with only his love, his deep affections.

With brought them to today.

Lately work hasn’t been kind to any of the team. Endless work shifts and late meetings with nothing but bad coffee and dry, sandy biscuits. Too much pressure for a team of just three guys even putting all the _backbone_ in to it. 

_Heh_.

Everything changed in this year. So much… but not exactly. It was a weird feeling. Could one say that not much had changed and at the same time feeling everything around is different? Probably not, but still he feels that way.

So much had changed between them and still everything was as amazing as the first time they kissed.

However they both were much stronger.

On their day to day life everything was pretty much the same. Sans and he were still working on the labs, of course, trying to secure the next project before its deadline.

With and for the king but also now with new associates and investors.

Their research will hopefully grant them all, humans and monsters unlimited sustainable energy very soon. The plan of course was titanic on its nature. It will imply infrastructure of course. Seeing the blue prints Red had estimated it will require months just to assemble. Even with all the team working at max capacity.

But thanks to all those nights they pulled off recently now was finally doable.

Stretch, Sans and he did a briefing to the scientist at charge of each area just this afternoon. The king and the investors had been invited too. Overall they got very impressed.

And he personally had be so fucking damn proud of Sans. No to mention that his formal clothes looked deliciously hot on him.

Indulging on greasy foods and soda while watching TV was their way of celebrating, too tired out to go out or made anything for themselves.

The final phase of the work will start next month. When the materials started to arrive. For now, it was done.

And just about fucking time too.

The date of his first anniversary with Sans was approaching.

Almost a year. Not that he was going to tell, but he had been putting some thought onto it. He wanted to do something special, something to show his love and his gratitude.

Maybe a night out. Maybe nerdy movies and staying in. It sounded good anyway...

Like hell he will want for them to be trapped in the labs working his tailbone off sheets and sheets of calculus.

When they could do much more pleasant things, at home. Red licked his teeth.

Time truly was relative and does indeed fly when you’re having fun, no? And woo boy, if nothing else in this past year the two of them had so much _fun_. The kind of fun that was so amazingly rough Red always felt the consequences next morning. In the bone.

Not that he was going to complain over _that_. Hell no. Butt honestly it was a real pain in the ass. And well in other parts too.

Raising his hand to his mouth he muffled the huff of laughter that assaulted him. Not wanting to disturb Sans of his peaceful sleeping.

Petting gently his beloved’s skull he heard the soft sleepy mumble and thought it was damn adorable.

Sans could be like that. Tender and cute but so passionate. Cold as a glacier and ardent as fire.

Just part of how Sans inherently was and had him crazy for him.

He still remembered their first time. Awkward, after the fucking disaster that was for him to understand that sex can be more that the fucking guilt trip Gaster installed on his mind.

A little hurried too, messy, but hot and demanding. Sans' rough voice, so damn pleasurable.

The first time ever Red allowed himself to feel the burn of desire consuming him whole. He remembered his soul pounding so fast and hard as he felt Sans body flush against his.

Sans hands over his bones, the feeling enhanced by the blindfold around his skull, helping Red ease on the mattress. His helpless panting as Sans whispered sweet words of encouragement and praise with that low, rumbling voice, just next to his skull.

Practically melting his damn soul with his caring love, his passionate, blazing kisses, blessing his scarred bones.

Igniting life into them. Making him shout his name. And only his name. Till he almost forgot his.

Coming back to reality, Red shifted a little on his seat. Feeling unbearably hot.

His bones growing warm at the recollection of Sans hardened magic, his own starting to coalesce now on his pelvic inlet, swirling and already demanding _action_.

Shit he was horny as fuck.

And he was going to have to take care about it. Now.

Still he didn’t wanted to run away to hide in their bedroom or the bathroom to masturbate like he did most of life. Hurried and scared trying to get off as quickly as possible, fearing to be caught.

Looking sideways he decided there was no way he was going to deprive Sans of his rest for something that was essentially his own fault…

But damn. What to do? Tentatively he touched his heated and aching bones over the fabric of his short.

His magic tingled. _Gods_ that felt nice. He wanted more.

Still nervous Red slipped his hand under the shorts and rubbed a little harder. Friction increasing. His fingers sliding over the pubic arch. The tips of his phalanges barely touched the delicate cartilage of his pubic symphysis. And he gasped, quietly. 

That. Just there, that was so good. He bit a finger to keep his mouth silent when the pleasure became too much.

His magic cracked then, charged, like electricity, taking form in his hand, rock hard and swelling, grabbing himself, he pressed gently at the tip, making small circles with his thumb. His hand moved down then. Gradually.

Red hissed.

That felt fucking _glorious_.

Soon his hand found the perfect pace. Not too fast and not too slow.

Moving up and down, he imagined Sans hand was over his, guiding him while touching his spine delicately, playing him like an instrument with that maddening slow and careful touch that made Red feel as if he some sort of treasure, loved, wanted… needed, _desired._

He imagined Sans hot breath on his neck, his tongue lapping up at his clavicle… The job became much easier as his juices started falling copiously over his already soiled hand… Responding eagerly to his fantasy. 

Red moved faster. The Sans in his mind moaning his name hoarsely… his voice dipped with lust.

He could feel his climax building, steadily, closer, so close…

With a mute cry, he toppled over. His back arched forward on its own, head falling on the back of their couch, as his magic spilled, overflowing from his hand and staining the front of his shorts.

Lost in the bliss of his ecstasy Red breathed harsh and shakily. His sockets closed. Not realizing his restless movement over the couch had finally roused Sans from his slumber.

Red opened his sockets still breathing heavily, trying to calm the still very much present erection on his hand, just in time to find Sans looking at him with a hungry stare and half lidded sockets… 

The erection on his hand throbbed at the sight. 

Well… fuck.

Red opened his mouth to explain… But his jaw just hanged open uselessly, words failing him as he looked Sans on his hands and knees, starting to crawl over his side. Hips wiggling with the movement. Closer and closer, finally stranding Red’s legs with his hands his skull dangerously close to his crotch “why’s the party for, love?" He purred. "And more importantly... why I'm not invited?" Sans moved even closer to his shorts. Deliberately.

Red gulped.

“…tell me, red” Sans ordered, one of his fingers touching Red’s hand over the one still under his shorts.

“Nothing.” He replied automatically, very nervous. And excited. 

“mmmh…?” Sans hand moved, up, caressing.

Red gasped. The magic on his hand feeling really sensitive. "Just… ya k-know… keeping it warm for you” He joked.

“how considerate” Sans grin growing bigger, lowering his skull, he moved his hands to hook delicately on the waist band of Red shorts. "...looks real good" 

“… Yeah. Warm and toasty” He huffed, blushing furiously. “J-just for you”

“ah… feeling a little naughty aren’t you…?” Slowly removing Red’s stained shorts Sans inhaled deeply the scent of Red’s arousal, savoring it. “it smells delicious. great job, my love…”

Taking away Red’s hand delicately Sans eye lights brightened at the sight of the erection raising before him.

“look how happy. ain’t this little one pleased to see me?” Sans asked playfully. Barely rubbing the tip. Teasingly 

“Ah! _Sans_ … p-please” Red pleaded.

Taking mercy of the wriggling skeleton under him Sans grabbed him gingerly on his palm

"now lemme have a taste..." He murmured opening his mouth, his blue glowing tongue dangling over, his breath falling hot over Red’s cock for a moment before he gave it a long lick, his tongue swirling at the tip.

“Nngg!” Red wriggled.

Sans hummed at the taste “delicious…” he whispered “you taste so good red, so hot” breathing deep Sans took the glowing vibrant red cock once more his mouth, engulfing the tip and agonizingly slowly he moved down, inch by inch, taking more and more of that delightfully hard magic, enjoying the charming sounds Red was making until he finally took Red fully to the base.

Remaining still for an instant, getting used to the feeling, Sans looked up. Red’s face was beautifully debauched with arousal, sockets tight shut, his fists grabbing hard at the fabric of the couch.

Sans drunk on that expression.

Committing it to memory.

Red was clearly enjoying himself. Sans wanted to pleasure him. Moving his tongue over the underside of Red’s cock Sans started moving. His head bobbing. Up and down.

Red groaned. Squirming. Sans clutched harshly at his iliac crests to keep himself steady, while he worked.

The hot wet of his mouth mixing with Red’s magic.

“ _fuuuckkk_ ” Red’s curses and adorable moans raised in its intensity. "Sans!"

It was intoxicating. Sans worked faster. Suckling hard at the base, and then gently at the tip.

Soon enough the cock in his mouth swelled and started throbbing, more and more liquid magic coming from the tip. Good, soo good. His taste... growing stronger on his mouth, was amazing.

“feels so _damn_ ah… goo-d!” Red panted. “starrrrs… close! Sans... I’m close! ... -AH! Saaansss… on gods, please… _please! let me..._ ”

Sans withdrew. Earning a whine of frustration from Red.

“no… my dear, not yet…” he whispered, breathless taking a moment to relish on the twitching delicious cock in front on him, ready to cum. “i’m not finished with you yet, hold on red, hold for me” he encouraged taking the plunge once again, taking him fully in one go, deeper than before, feeling the magic touching the back of his throat. 

“ _Gods_ Sans! please… _Please…!_ ” He begged. “A-ah!” Instead of answering Sans swallowed around the tip and Red _screamed_.

Letting go of the cock once more, just enough for his voice to be heard he talked “That's it... Cum, cum for me, baby” His mouth once again returning to engulf Red’s cock. Eager to receive his magic. 

“Oh gods, sans… Sa-… ahh! ” Unable to control himself Red jerked up, thrusting his cock deep and hard on Sans throat.

“ _Fuckkk_ ” His hands moved to press Sans skull forcing himself even deeper.

His load, blowing " _....ghhhah_!"

Sans not resisted, eagerly suckling as Red cum started spilling warm and thick on his mouth dripping from the corners, taste bitter and spicy, so hot, and so absolutely addicting. 

Over the couch, absolutely spent, Red was trembling. Sans mover over to hug him, holding each other closely, desperately.

Taking the moment to catch their breaths.

“woah… that was…”

“… absolute-fucking-mazing…” Red panted.

“yep, a warm and tasty dessert… just as promised”

“heh… one hundred percent Homemade, all organic. Healthy” he laughed, happily drowning in the afterglow.

“didn’t knew you could be such a _cook_ ” Sans laughed too, his fingers caressing Red’s sternum. 

For a moment they stayed there. Just close feeling each other. Enjoying the closeness.

“What about you?" Red told after a while breaking the silence, "How’s your cooking?” he asked, his hand moving softly from Sans hip to rest just in between his legs, feeling more than seeing Sans erection “I’m… still learning… here you know” he said casually, squeezing.

Sans legs twitched, and he huffed. “…yeah?”

“Will you show me? He told sliding his tongue over Sans jaw " _Teach me_ …?” Red his voice low and hoarse massaging Sans’ dick over the cloth of his shorts, the other circling his spine keeping him on place making him gasp. “… I want a taste... of yours...”

“oh _fuck!_ ” Sans moaned. “…red….”

“show me, Sans, tell me what you want, tell me what you want me to do” he asked. "I want to please you..."

“ah…red..."

"let me sans, let me pleasure you"

"down… go down... on your knees, I wanna see you… on your knees…” Sans voice was breathy as he panted his orders so very sweet “do… it red, obey my every command…”

Obediently Red got up from the couch going down to floor and kneeling on their small hairy carpet, his long dripping tongue hanging outside his mouth, looking enthralled as Sans sat in the middle, his face adorably flushed. Lights clouded with so much lust. 

“looking good… " Sans aproved "come closer” Sans told opening his legs for him. Red tongue started salivating as he crawled forward. Eager.

Growling as Sans started touching himself. 

He hasn’t been allowed to touch Sans yet… and he wanted it so badly…

Completely beyond his control, he whined.

“Ha… so good… wanna do it for me…? wanna taste it? Then... Beg me…”

“… _Please_ …” Red asked immediately “please let me touch you Sans, lemme, use me, I wanna make you feel good Sans, I wanna to make you cum…”

“Such a good boy... I want these off” Sans ordered him as he moved close signaling his shorts “… don’t use your hands Red, only your teeth”

Feeling a thrill of excitement on his soul Red placed his hands behind his back, teeth slowly grazing Sans waist band, pulling it down… marveled at the thick cock that sprang free almost on his face.

His scent so enticing… it made him feel ravenous. He wanted it, he wanted that delicious flavor on his mouth…

“ah, so good, now suck it red… suck it good”

Carefully placing it inside his mouth Red welcomed the known and familiar cold taste, pressing the head against his tongue, and slurping messily taking it further, rubbing deliciously inside.

Adjusting a little so it went deeper. Hands firmly on his back. 

“Haa… that’s it… red, my sweet red… you’re so good, taking me so deep… _ah!_ so… wonderful…”

Placing a hand over Red’s skull he directed the pace, sliding in and out his mouth. Red moaned as Sans’ taste grew stronger, his fluids more abundant, his movement reverberating on Sans cock, making him groan.

His hand on Red’s skull going lax… His sockets were half lidded.

"… so sweet, don’t stop now love… be a good boy for me, and keep going…”

Red moved his head, suckling with renovated energy… he shook his head stimulating the head with the back of his throat. 

“just like that… ooahhh…! Red… _you’re so good!_ ”

Altering between taking Sans dick as deep as he could, his throat and mouth suckling hard and letting go to lick at his tip when he needed to breathe.

“nngh!” Sans cried after a while, jerking up to gently push Red back.

A long string of their mixed fluids stretched out connecting them for a moment, before breaking.

Red’s lustful expression only fueled San’s desire. That look alone could make him cum. He wanted more, needed more.

Leaning forward, Sans embraced Red and kissed him tasting his own flavor in his mouth… mixed with his spit.

Sans hands moved down to Red’s naked pelvis caressing the back of his ilium with his open palms, the tips of his phalanges grazing tantalizingly at the holes in his sacrum, scraping bone against bone while suckling hard on his tongue, pleased to feel Red’s magic warm and agitated already gathering on the cavity. Sweets moans drowning on his mouth.

Guiding Red to lay down on the couch, Sans followed, climbing over him, legs parting to straddle his pelvis, kissing him.

Sans questing fingers wandered back to his pelvis nudging at half formed magic there helping Red create a space to receive him.

The warm tender fleshy magic solidified reacting wonderfully to the delicious assault. Forming a thigh sheath, around his fingers, pulsing deliciously as Red trashed on the couch.

Red whined lowly when his fingers moved starting to prepare him. In and out him.

Gently and with care. 

Taking their time.

Way past wanting to take this slow Red growled. Pulling Sans down by the back of his shirt moaning harsh against his teeth. “… please Sans, go inside, I want you inside…” he pleaded his voice saturate with raw need.

“fuck, red you’re so tight… i’m going to fuck you hard, be good... so good for me,” Sans growled, his hard length pressing against his ischium.

His hips shoving up making Red shout. “yes… yes sans, more, fuck me, use me, break me”

Flipping him over Sans pinned him against the cushions, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance.

Immobilizing his hands by grabbing them behind his back.

Limiting his movement completely.

Red whined in pleasure, he wanted it, so much, so much form just the head rubbing.

It should be scary, giving Sans total control over his body and actions. Surprisingly it wasn’t, never had been. Even have that kind of power over him Sans always protected him, looked for him, and cared about his every feeling, about his pleasure… 

He trusted in him completely.

Letting Sans take charge made him feel free. Liberated and secure. Focused on only his pleasure. 

Crying out he shamelessly asked for more. Sans plunged inside, finally. 

The head stretching him bit by bit, going in, breaching, breaking, deeper and flooding his being with all Sans was.

Red’s entire world was this moment.

This pleasure.

“ahh… so good, _red_ … my beautiful red” Sans moaned. Reacting to San’s voice his magic tightened around the dick inside him.

He shuddered as Sans started moving back, slowly withdrawing. 

Red could feel Sans hands grabbing at the back of both his ilium arch trembling as his magic grasped him… As if holding himself from slamming back immediate.

“I want it Sans… I’m ready, fuck me Sans! Fuck me! I can’t hold it any longer”

Sans pounded in him.

“… _yes_ …! _yes_ …!” Red sobbed, pleasure coursing through his whole body “I want it more... do me, fuck me harder” he begged desperately.

Sans felt just so damn good inside him.

Unable to help himself at those words Sans smashed back. Burying inside Red’s magic, harsh and deep. The sound of their magic slapping was obscene.

Their bones clanked, rattling with each forceful onslaught.

Sans keep slamming forward, in an out tearing pleads and moans from Red. Harder and faster.

Red’s erection throbbed painfully, unattended, starting to leak.

Noticing that Sans leaned over Red’s back, pressing harder his hold on Red’s wrists and moving one to take his cock, grabbing him hard, pumping at the same pace his own moved in and out Red’s sensitive magical flesh. 

Red whimpered. Tethering over the edge of his climax...

Sans hand finally giving his cock the attention so desperately needed. But he won’t… not before receiving Sans magic inside his, he wanted to feel it, he wanted that magic filling him to the brim. 

He wanted for Sans to fill him so much it spilled all over soiling the fabric beneath them… 

Sans endurance was amazing for someone that looked so relaxed.

He wanted to cum at Sans command.

“…sans… sans please… ” Red murmured as Sans keep pounding, tough and ruthless. His hips jerking up, searching more and more of that delightful burning.

Growling Sans pinned him harder against the couch, limiting even more his movements, his merciless assault becoming jerky and erratic as he came closer and closer, his climax building.

“fuck, red… so good, I’m close… so close…”

Red could feel excitedly the cock pulsing inside him, swollen and ready to blow. 

“i-inside… ah… sans _please_ , cum inside me... I want to feel it… inside please” He begged, his legs moving up to surround Sans pelvis and bring him down, even closer, securing him on place as Sans whole body trembled.

Unable to resist that delicious hold. Sans went in one last time his vision fading as magic spilled inside Red’s warm body. 

His world filled with Red’s desperately moans as his cum filled him.

The cock in his palm twitching… impossibly hard and hot. 

Groaning, with his vision still fuzzy Sans moved back his cum overflowing from Red's hole, staining beautifully his bones and magic flesh all the same.

Red was shaking on his hold garbling out incomprehensible pleads…

“l-let… me… sansss…. Uahhh… sans… sans, I wanna…”

Realizing Red hasn't came yet...

"such perfect boy... so obedient" he praised.

Squeezing Red’s cock gently Sans leaned over, licking a long stripe, over his neck. 

“you were so good… Red, your body… is so beautiful…”

"please, sans... i can't... i need... nnng…aahh" Red was caught in the blinding pleasure, garbling out words, pleading for his release.

Sans smiled. His dear Red, so good. 

“I want you to cum now, Red…” He ordered, not wanting to make Red wait any longer he jerked him off his hand pumping “do it, Red, let me hear you, feel you… I want your magic… all over, cum, sweet love cum for me…”

“Saans… Sans… Sa-AHHH!”

With one final shout Red came, his magic gushing out warm and thick.

Completely tired out Red collapsed on the couch his shaky legs didn’t holding him any longer.

His whole body still rattling and jerking.

Sans touched him, caressing delicately his bones sending tingles all over prolonging the aftershocks of his pleasure.

Breathing hard Red searched for Sans arms, taking refuge on them as he caged him.

Holding him so very tightly, his soul beating harder and glowing with love.

Safe.

With Sans he had found safety, and love.

Sans moved over to cuddle him.

He always loved seeing Red like this… so open, honest, and vulnerable.

Kissing the top of his skull Sans thanked him in a soft murmur. Nuzzling against his neck.

Red’s arms surrounded him. As if wanting to hide from the tender affection. His teeth searching for his… Sans move over and they kissed for a moment, sliding their teeth softly, then parting letting their tongues curl around each other.

Not bearing the idea of being parted, they keep holding each other their souls very close, glowing in sync.

There were no words in the world for them to express what they were feeling now, sated and tired, their legs entangled. 

Love, passion, adoration... couldn't even start to describe.

Slowly closing their sockets they drifted away to sleep. Hands entwined. Complete.

At peace with the universe. Sharing everything.

Even their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it. Hope you liked it.


End file.
